


take me away

by KristiLynn



Series: Community/Doctor Who AU [1]
Category: Community (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Doctor Who AU) Jeff is the Fobwatched!Doctor. After turning back, he realizes he still has feelings for Annie. Does she still have feeling for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me away

The Doctor ran his hand over the TARDIS’ railing. It was good to be home. But it wasn't really home anymore was it? Could some place you hadn't seen in 9 years still be home?   
  
Greendale, now that was home. Shirley and Abed, Britta and Troy, Pierce and Annie, they were home.   
  
 _Annie._  
  
The Doctor sighed and sat down on the stairs. He’d spent time as a human before, he knew that the feelings he obtained would stick with him. But this is different. The things he felt for her, he hadn't felt since…  
  
He jumped up and hurried to the TARDIS’ console.   
  
“Sorry girl,” He said, “But we have to make one little stop.”  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
“Inspector watch out for the Blorgons!” Troy exclaimed jumping over the couch landing next to Abed.   
  
“Blimey, Constable. We’re surrounded.”   
  
“There’s only one thing to do.” Troy began to take a hold of Abed’s hand but was stopped by a knock on the door.   
  
“Man,” he exclaimed, “Just when things were getting good.”   
  
Abed stood up, “I’ll get it. My legs were falling asleep anyway.”  
  
  
Abed hobbled over to the door and was surprised to see the man he still knew as Jeff on the other side.   
  
“Hi,” The Doctor waved at his friends.  
  
“What are you doing here Jeff?” Troy asked walking over to the two, “Annie said you were in Ireland.”   
  
“I am. There was just something I needed to do first.”  
  
Abed nodded his head, “Annie’s in her room.”   
  
“Thanks.” The Doctor patted Abed on the back and began to walk towards the bedroom.  
  
He knocked on the door twice and was about to knock a third time when Annie called out, “Abed I’m really not in the mood to play Inspector Spacetime.”   
  
“It’s not Abed.”   
  
There was a thump on the other side of the room; the Doctor could just imagine Annie in such a shock from his voice that she got tangled in her blankets and landed face first on the floor. The image brought a smile to his face, something that hadn't happened in quite some time.  
  
“Je—What are you doing here?” Annie asked opening the door a crack, “I thought you were leaving.”  
  
“I was, but—“he paused, “How are you?”  
  
“I’m fine. Why are you here?”  
  
“I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me.”  
  
“What?” Annie opened the door all the way and pulled him in, “Jeff-- _Doctor_ , I watched you save our school from City College and I’m so appreciative for that. But I don’t know you.”  
  
“Why don’t you come with me and find out?”   
  
Annie scoffed at the question, “I can’t just leave. Unlike you I have a life here.”  
  
“I can get you back to it.” The Doctor held out his hand and Annie stared back, “What do you say?” 


End file.
